Annabell
Annabell is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Esper of Dusk. A Esper whom desire to bring the end of humanity for bring Esper to near extinction and having blood lust for destruction. She enjoy hearing scream and cries of pain to all humans and loves watching die slowly. She hides herself with the humans trying destroy them within and force them to kill each other. Annabell appear in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT . /NT Appearance Annabell is a very beautiful woman with long white hair done in braided fishtail and her bangs covering her left eye and small fangs in her mouth barely showing. Her default outfit is wears a red evening gown, black gloves that cover up to her elbow, black tights and red high heel shoes. In EX Mode her appearance changes dramatically, her face become more demon like with her fangs grown bigger and more notice able, her skin is more pale and almost white now her with her face has fresh claw wounds coming down on left, demonic red eyes, red demon horns and her hair now unfix. She gains two pair white and black angel wings and extra pair of demon arms with red claws and skirt of her dress now has hands arms even some faces of lost souls. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Annabell Mistress of the Abyss – Call forth assistance from the abyss summon the hands of Darkness. ---- Annabell moves involve summoning and mutilating the arms or hands of lost souls from the abyss. She can use them to have ranged, grabs, blocking even teleportion. She relay a lot on summoning her mentions as she not very mobility or defensive on her own. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Annabell's EX Mode is Bringer of Apocalypse, she gains the abilities Regen, Glide, The Right Hand and Heaven's Curaja. The Right Hand will allow her Brave attack preform twice with second version being more light base attacks and less demonic hands and arms, Heaven's Curaja is a R + move which lets heave light shine on her, once it done she heal HP for amount Brave she has and what left of her EX Force, it will exit out her EX Mode and will leave he open while light shining on her. Annabell's EX Burst is 10,000 Hands of Souls, when active 10,000 hands of Light and Darkness will pull the victim into the Abyss, player need Rapidly press while show the scene of victim struggling to climb out the Abyss as hands just force them down as demonic chanting is heard from Annabell. Once finish the opponent into Annabell mouth and she bites down, Annabell start twitching violently as claws her face twice before letting out a scream how nothing be darkness in her mouth. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: The Mistress' Desire *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: The Mistress' Hatred *''Boss Battle:The Esper of the End *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Zane'': *''Vs Clar'': *''Vs Scarlet/Blade/Sakura and Tusbaki'': *''Vs Klaytaza'': Bringers of the End Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category: Characters